The invention concerns a filter element for a fuel filter of a motor vehicle. The invention concerns moreover a fuel filter with such a filter element. A filter element for filtering fuel of a motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2012 000 876 B3. The known filter element is arranged suspended in a filter housing. For connecting the filter element to the filter housing, a bayonet connection is provided.
EP 1 638 664 B1 discloses a filter element that is fastenable by locking hooks on a cover of a filter housing.
Moreover, US 2004/0154975 A1 discloses a liquid filter with a filter element that can be locked in the cover of the liquid filter.
Moreover, DE 196 44 647 A1 discloses an oil filter. The oil filter comprises a fastening flange and a cover. The cover can be screwed onto the fastening flange. A filter element of the oil filter is locked on the fastening flange.
EP 2 070 575 A1 discloses a filter element that can be fastened by means of a bayonet connection on a cover of a filter housing. The cover can be screwed onto a filter housing body of the filter housing. In this way, an upright assembly of the filter element is possible.
US 2011/0147297 A1 discloses a water-separating fuel filter with a filter element and with a filter housing wherein the filter element is connectable by a bayonet connection to the filter housing.
EP 2 335 796 A1 discloses an oil filter with a closable outlet. A filter element of the oil filter is insertable by guide webs into a filter housing of the oil filter.
WO 2011/127920 A1 discloses a filter with a prefilter and a main filter. The filter comprises a cover that is connectable by contours with the prefilter or the main filter.
Finally, US 2008/0190839 A1 discloses a liquid filter for motor vehicles that comprises a filter element that is detachably connectable by a screwing movement to a cover of the liquid filter.
In the known fuel filters, unfiltered fuel at the raw side often passes inadvertently into the water collecting chamber of the fuel filter.